


Beginnings

by TheLudo_of_life



Series: MerthurWeek2020 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, merthurweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLudo_of_life/pseuds/TheLudo_of_life
Summary: Day: 5Prompt: "Any other lies left to tell me?" + angst
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: MerthurWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Beginnings

After a long, busy day at Camelot, Merlin and Arthur walked back to their chambers hand in hand, a little giddy and giggling. For the next day was the one-year anniversary of them finally professing their love to each other, much to the relief of everyone at the castle. They had both managed to get out of duties and meetings for the morrow, and wanted to make the best of it without interruptions. There was quite a bit of planning to do.

"Maybe our date tomorrow should be reminiscent of our earlier days together," Merlin suggested.

"Earlier days or earlier _dates_?" Arthur snickered, "Because I don't think you had too many fond memories of our first meeting to look back to."

Merlin grinned. "No I definitely thoroughly enjoyed kicking your pompous arse in front of everyone. _You,_ I'm assuming, don't really relish those memories."

"YOU CHEATED!! Which reminds me, by the way, I demand a rematch. No magic, no breaking of rules."

"Yeah, that totally seems fair," Merlin scoffed. "And besides, I wouldn't have given you second thought or glance anyway, if Kilgharrah hadn't convinced me to."

Arthur stopped in his tracks, right outside their door.

"....What?"

Merlin bit his tongue.

"Oh no no, that's not what I meant! I just wouldn't... not immediately... just might have taken a little while longer to put up... I mean, cross paths with you again," he stammered.

Arthur stared at him for a beat. Then, he silently opened the door and beckoned Merlin in. He closed the door behind them.

"So you're telling me, NOW, that Kilgharrah forced you to be with me?"

"NO! All he said was that I had to follow my destiny, and that my destiny," Merlin took Arthur's hands in his, "Is you."

"And if he hadn't said that, we wouldn't be together, would we?" 

Merlin looked away.

"I never said that."

Arthur snatched his hands away. 

"Then what are we? What is all of this?" He pointed at them both. "Just a vessel to fulfil your destiny, whatever it is? Is that what this is?"

"Don't do this, Arthur," he pleaded.

Arthur dragged his palms across his face.

"All my life, Merlin, people have stood by me and taken my side because of my status and power. Didn't correct me, or school me whether I was in the right or wrong. And then you came along. You challenged me, mocked at me, made me want to better myself. You made me feel like maybe, just maybe, I could love, and be truly loved for who I am, and not what I am to become. And now...”

He grabbed at Merlin’s shoulders and stared into his glistening eyes.

“You know, Merlin, you revealing to me that you had magic was not half as painful as this is. Any other lies left to tell me?”

Merlin shook his head slightly, tears welling up in his eyes.

Arthur crossed the room and stopped by the fireplace, staring into the fire, resting his hand on the mantle above. The room was silent, except for the occasional crackling of wood in the fire.

He jolted when he felt Merlin’s hand on his shoulder.

“If you would let me..” Merlin began, tentatively. But his hand was shrugged off.

“Leave me alone.”

“Arthur just hear me..”

“Leave, Merlin.”

“NO.” Merlin roughly pushed the king against the wall, surprising him.

“You listen to me now, dollophead. I’m not letting you crawl back into your shell again. When we first met, you were an arrogant, self-righteous arse who barely knew the value of things, or people. I was young, and scared, and really did not want anything to do with you. And I’ll admit, if I was not pushed into it, I probably would not have given you, given _us_ a second chance. It wasn’t as if I was all that thrilled, either. It took me a lot of time to accept, to really know you.”

Merlin paused for breath. When he spoke again, his voice was low and deep.

“But I have been with you for a long while now. I have matched you step for step as you walked the difficult path. I have seen you grow into a braver, chivalrous, noble leader who is cherished and respected by his people. It has been, and will continue to be, an honor to learn you better. For what it’s worth, Arthur, I’m glad I was pushed towards you all those years ago.”

He took a step back and stared into the king’s eyes, his own eyes sparkling with utmost love and devotion. Arthur released a breath he hadn't realized he had held. He closed the distance between them and smashed his lips onto Merlin’s, who responded almost immediately. Their lips moved against in perfect rhythm, each trying to pour all their love into that one kiss. They continued for a long while, hands exploring each other for the thousandth time, fingers tangling into their hair. Merlin cupped Arthur’s face with both hands and kissed his cheeks and nose and lips, all the while mouthing silent ‘I love you’s ‘ to him. Arthur gently backed them both till they reached the bedpost. They tumbled onto the mattress, a tangle of limbs, Merlin landing on top of Arthur in the chaos.

  
For one moment, they broke apart, breathless, and Arthur gazed at Merlin’s darkening blue eyes and tousled hair, relishing the fact that only he was allowed to see him like this, so helplessly in love, so vulnerable and so ridiculously beautiful.  
They leaned forwards, and their lips just brushed against each other when the door burst open, and Gwaine barged in.

  
“Arthur I can't find… OOOHH” he hooted at them. 

Merlin started to break apart but Arthur held him down against his chest.

“Get out, Gwaine. I’m a bit busy right now.”

“Oh no I’m not going anywhere, princess. It’s not often you see the king of Camelot getting shagged, eh?” he winked at them and moved as if to pull up a chair.

“Hang on now,” Arthur retorted, “what do you mean, ‘getting shagged’? I think everyone knows I’m the one who takes the lead, in most matters including this,”

“Weeelll…” Merlin and Gwaine sang out in unison.

“Your prowess in the court is quite well known, but in matters like this, I’m afraid the public opinion does not side with you” 

“WHY are people even talking about my private life?!”

“Oh let it go, Arthur. That’s the only way you would seem the least bit interesting to your subjects.”

Merlin laughed, as Arthur threw a pillow at Gwaine’s head. Gwaine ran out of the room, laughing as the door shut behind him.

“So,” Arthur growled, flipping them both so their positions reversed, “You think I don’t lead in bed, do you?”  
And he showed Merlin just how wrong he was.


End file.
